The Potter Games
by RobP96
Summary: In an AU where the Ministry Of Magic forces 8 tributes from the 3 main wizarding schools to battle to the death due to the Muggle Wars. It's Harry and Ron's final year in the bowl, but when someone special to both of them is chosen, someone must volunteer
1. Chapter 1

**The Potter Games, Chapter One**

Professor Dumbledore stood up at his podium in the great hall, a hush fell over the student body.  
"To new students, welcome. To our returning students, welcome back" He said with a smile, "Now that the feast is almost over, I have some important news. As you know, every two years, we must pay the price for the Muggle Wars, and this year, we have the great honor of holding the 327th Triwizard Games!"  
Despite Dumbledore's face showing extreme joy, his eyes had darkened and looked like they were tearing up. "The tributes will be chosen tomorrow night, so everyone go to bed and get well rested for the new term" The usual ear-shattering scrape of hundreds of benches being pushed back shattered the stunned hall, and the young witches and wizards departed to their dorms.

"Ron...RON! Oh for gods sake Ron, wake up!" said Harry, as the other boys in their room began to get dressed for their first day back. "Mcgonagall wanted to speak to us, something about Quidditch... but I suppose you don't want to be on the team this year...". Ron sat bolt up and muttered something about that being a horrible tactic, and how it was rude to interrupt a mans sleep. 5 minutes later Harry and Ron had left the common room and were nearing the great hall. "Potter" The sharpness in her voice caused Harry to freeze in his tracks, almost sure he had already done something wrong. "Relax Potter, I just wanted to give you the names of the people that had put their names down for the team, you're captain now, so you can decide when training begins" Mcgonagall thrust the alarmingly long sheaf of parchment into his hand and walked towards the hall, "Oh and Potter, good luck tonight, it's your 6th and final year in the bowl, so you'll be free before you know it" she added, before departing.

The duo left the great hall half an hour later with full stomachs and their new timetables. "Where's Hermione?" Harry wondered aloud. "Oh she's probably in the library you know her" replied Ron, "Come on,  
Snape's first" he said with a groan. The day passed relatively quickly, and the teachers seemed to feel the same way about the drawing tonight, as they were just as distracted in lessons as the students were. 7 O'clock arrived, bringing with it Effie Trinket, the manically upbeat woman from the Ministry, who chose the 8 lucky students that would be sent to slaughter. "Welcome, welcome! The time has come to select the 8 brave boys and girls who will represent Hogwarts in the 327th Triwizard Games" trilled Effie, the singular happy face in the sea of scared teenagers. "Lets kick things off with the boys" she said, before sauntering off to the big glass bowl that held every boys name. "The four male tributes this year are... Jason Sawt, Leonard Prince, George Harrison and finally... Michael Jordan" Ron and Harry looked at each other with smiles on their faces, they were free from the bowl for good now. The four males rose and walked towards the podiums, heads down and faces pale. "And now for the girls... Lily Faith, Julia Darcey, Maria Kendall and finally... Ginny Weasly"

"I volunteer for Ginny Weasly" Shouted Hermione from the back of the hall. Ron and Harry turned to her, shocked as their best friend grabbed Ginny's hand and lead her back to Ron and Harry, before mounting the podium as Hogwarts 4th female tribute.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Potter Games: Chapter Two**

"No... Hermione, no!" Said Ron, as he and Harry charged to the stage where Effie was leading the tributes away into the trophy room, when they both suddenly froze in mid air. "I'm sorry boys, but there is nothing you can do" said Dumbledore, his voice heavy with sadness. The teachers surrounding them however looked like they were going to follow Harry and Ron's lead, as their faces were falling at the thought of loosing such an amazing witch. The door to the trophy room snapped shut and the spell was lifted, and Ron crumpled on the floor, his body racked with tears. Harry sunk to his knees and rested his head on Ron's shoulder, crying silently over the loss of his best friend. McGonagall and Hagrid hurried over to the duo, and began to carry them towards Hagrid's hut, as it would be more private than the common room, and would also give Hagrid the chance to grieve as well. "Up you get Potter, Weasley" The softness of McGonagall's voice broke Harry from his grief and he helped get the broken mess of his best friend to his feet, and half pushed him into the grounds and into Hagrid's hut, where a glass of fire whiskey was set in front of them both. McGonagall began to scold Hagrid for giving them alcohol, but then her harsh demeanour broke, and tears leaked from her beady eyes, before she knocked back a glass herself.

The door opened and Dumbledore walked in, his expression solemn. "Albus! Is there nothing we can do?" asked McGonagall, tears still falling from her eyes. "Minerva, we are powerless. Yet we can still give her our support. She is a powerful witch, and she has proved her bravery many times over". He then uncorked a small vial of bright purple potion and poured it into both Ron and Harry's goblets, their eyes so puffy that they didn't notice, and when they awoke, they were in their warm dormitory. A note from Dumbledore was next to their beds, saying that they were excused from lessons until they were ready to return, yet they had to attend the meeting of the tributes from the three different schools tonight.

Ron and Harry stumbled downstairs to the great hall and arrived just as the tributes were showing off their outfits, and when they walked into the hall, they saw Hermione and her stylist, Cinna, walk onto the stage. Hermione looked breathtaking in a lilac dress that hung from her shoulders and seemed to be floating around her. The two boys took their seats on the Gryffindor table to see a huge ball of fire crash down in front of the stage, and between the screams, they heard the clack of boot on stone, as the Durmstrang tributes materialized in front of the stage, each looking striking in a tuxedo with fir linings, with flame decor and the school logo printed on the back. They took their seats as the huge doors opened, and a patch of ice snaked along the floor, followed by a line of beautiful girls with figure skater style outfits, and butterfly wings all skating in perfect formation to the front of the hall. The Beauxbaton girls always looked stunning in the opening ceremony.

"Welcome, tributes from the three main wizarding schools. This is a time for both condolence, and happiness, as we begin, the 327th Triwizard Games!" said the Minister for Magic, Coriolanus Snow. "Tomorrow the Games will begin, so I wish everyone good luck, and May the best wizard, or witch, win".


	3. Chapter 3

**The Potter Games Chapter 3**

_Authors note: All chapters will be posted separately and added to the first chapter, because I think its good like that._

'So Claudius, what do you think of this year's set of tributes?' asked Caesar Flickerman, the Triwizard Games commentator, from his box high in the sky over the heavy forest in which the tributes will fight in this year. 'Well Caesar, there are a few which really stand out, due to their academic records, or their brute power, but I believe the ones we will have to look out for this year are Hermione Granger from Hogwarts, Viktor Krum from Durmstrang looks interesting as well, and I believe that Fleur Delacour from Beauxbaton has a certain distinctive qualities, and could surprise us all' Replied Claudius Templesmith, eyes burning brightly over such strong competitors. 'Thanks Claudius, and it appears that the Games are about to begin, as the tributes will be rising from their podiums in a matter of minutes, now for those of you who are new to the Games, each tribute rises from a podium, and will have to stand there for 60 seconds, if they get off before that, well… let's just say that the results will be… explosive' Said Caesar, grinning to himself. 'If they manage to survive the 60 seconds, they will have to get off and either run to the cornucopia, filled with survival equipment and pages of spell books that will give the reader a quick spell to use, however it may not always be useful'. 'Like that year where a male from Durmstrang turned half the tributes into ducks?' chimed in Claudius, laughing as the memory rose to the front of his brain. 'Oh yes that was a brilliant year' agreed Caesar, also laughing. 'After that it is simply a game of cat and mouse, until one tribute remains and is crowned winner of the Triwizard Games' finished Caesar with a flourish. 'It looks like the tributes are starting to rise' Said Claudius.

Hermione Granger trembled as her metal podium pushed her up from the earth. The cool breeze hit her face and the magnitude of the situation hit her, she may not make it home, never see her family again, never tell Ron how she felt, never thank Harry for being like a brother to her. The beams of sun that could get through the thick cover of leaves bounced into her eyes, and she saw the arena for the first time. It was a heavy forest, the usual at Hogwarts, however there was a huge lake nearby, and it seemed to branch out into the depths of the forests. 'Good, at least I'll have water' thought Hermione, as she looked towards her opponents, sizing them up. The majority of the Beauxbaton girls were the same age and height as her, but they all wore a mask of viciousness, and looked more than capable of murder. The Durmstrang boys were ignoring the others and were focusing on the cornucopia, taking in distance, size, weight and various other things that could help them. One Durmstrang boy however was looking straight at Hermione, surprised by her beauty, hoping someone else would kill her first, so he wouldn't have to. 'Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the 327th Triwizard Games; let the countdown begin!'

The countdown clock burst into life at the top of the cornucopia, and started flashing down from 10. The tributes began to get into position, whether that is to run into the battle or escape into the woods. Hermione saw a small backpack a few feet away that would surely help her through the first few days. The clock had reached three when Hermione decided what to do. When the gong rung she raced to the backpack and had grabbed it before she was struck across the face by a Beauxbaton girl, as their wands were disabled for the first minute, adding a bit more brutality to the whole thing. Hermione clambered backwards as the girl from Beauxbaton towered over her, and pushed her foot hard onto Hermione's chest, robbing her of breath. The girl raised her foot again, but the second ring of the gong told them that their wands were available, and before the Beauxbaton girl had a chance, Hermione had raised her wand. 'Sectumsempra' she cried, and the beautiful girl was blasted off her feet, blood beginning to stain her clothes. Before Hermione had realised what she had done, she grabbed the backpack and sprinted to the forest, dodging the spells that rocketed through the air.

The atmosphere in the Great Hall was thick and tense, as they had all seen Hermione brutally murder the other girl on the huge projection that dominated the wall. They had no idea who else had died, but as she was a favourite, they saw the whole thing. People began to whisper like angry wasps over the sudden change in personality for the bushy haired genius. Ron gulped and left the hall, eyes following him out of the room. Harry went to follow him, but Ginny had grabbed his hand 'he just needs some time alone' she said softly, before giving his hand a squeeze and hugging him. Hermione had been running for a few hours now, and decided to find shelter to protect her from the usual groups that would try to hunt her down. She placed her hand onto a large oak that would cover her completely, yet allow her a view of the sky and the earth. She scaled he tree and was unwrapping her pack when the anthem began. Despite herself she looked to the sky, and saw the Beauxbaton girl appear first, followed by one more. Usually the deceased from Durmstrang came next, but they had all survived, as a boy and two of the girls appeared in the sky. Hermione's heart began to ache over what she had done today, she had killed someone, yes it was in self defence, but none the less she had killed someone. She began to silently weep and curled up into a ball, and fell asleep as the first day of the games drew to a close.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Potter Games: Chapter 4**

Hermione shifted in her sleep, disturbed by visions of Ron and Harry's reactions of what she had done, when her eyes jolted open due to the hoarse whisper that seemed to echo around the silent forest. Hermione froze in the small gap between two branches that she was wedged into, hoping that they would pass before the sun rose. '_Homenum Revelio' _said the unseen boy, who had a soft Bulgarian accent. Hermione felt the swooping sensation as the spell fell over her, alerting her would-be killers to her presence. 'There's someone here_!' _He barked to his allies, 'Check the bushes_'. _The rustling of bushes came closer and closer, before another voice broke through; a heavy French one this time, '_Pour l'amour de Dieu, _why don't we just keel them now Viktor_?'_ Without waiting for an answer, she shouted '_Bombarda'_ and pointed her wand at the tree in which Hermione was hiding. The explosion forced Hermione out of the tree and she crashed into the ground, to the surprise of her hunters. Without missing a beat, Hermione jumped to her feet, grabbed her backpack and sprinted away. '_Teslaerra' _echoed after her, and a thin bolt of lightening burst from a Durmstrang boy's want, missing Hermione, but hitting the tree next to her, and causing it to burst into flame. With one swift movement, Hermione looked back and sliced her wand through the air, causing the burning tree to slam to the ground, stopping her hunters in their tracks. '_Merde!' _screamed the Beauxbaton girl, as the flames licked the front of her body. Hermione sprinted into the darkness, putting as much distance from the others and her.

'Well Claudius, what do you think of Miss Granger's actions?_' _asked Caesar, turning to Claudius. 'Oh completely justifiable, when you're on the brink of death, it's just a natural reaction' Replied Claudius. 'The trick with that tree though… ingenious' 'I think this will really shorten the odds on her.' 'Well everyone, it's the start of day two here at Hogwarts, currently, five of the Hogwarts tributes remain, six of the Beauxbaton girls and all of the Durmstrang males remain.' The sun forced its way into Hermione's eyes, and she slowly rose from the small cave she had been staying in without detection. However, her stomach began to rumble loudly, so, for the first time, she opened her backpack and looked inside. Inside her small backpack was an empty flask, a packet of dried meat and a packet of dried fruit. Stuck to the bottom of her backpack was a small sheet of parchment with the spell 'Crythansilis' on it, with a small picture of a flower. Hermione pocketed the parchment and opened her meat when she heard the sound of running. Sliding back into the darkness of her cave, she saw two Durmstrang boys charging towards a fine plume of smoke when a voice screamed '_incarcerous_.' Thin pieces of rope flew from the bushes and wrapped themselves tightly around the boys' necks. The vicious Beauxbaton girl emerged from the trees and cheered in French over killing even more of her opponents. The rest of the group that chased Hermione emerged, some burnt, others singed. Fleur, one of the Durmstrang boys called her, barked at the others to search the bushes for others. Hermione backed away as she heard the familiar sound of heavy feet. She raised her wand as the Durmstrang boy who was staring at her when they were on the podiums looked down upon her, and slowly raised a finger to his lips. 'Viktor, find anytheeng?' asked Fleur. 'No…nothing here' he replied softly, his eyes warning Hermione not to make a sound. Hermione heard the sound of more feet coming to join Viktor when the cannon boomed, and a lone figure was being lifted into the air. 'Go, go' shouted a Durmstrang boy, hoping to catch the survivor personally, leading the others into the depths of the forest. Viktor looked at Hermione one last time before handing her one of the dead boys' packs, which had a small amount of food in it. 'I'm sorry' he whispered, before charging off to catch up with the others.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Potter Games: Chapter 5**

Hermione crept through the woods towards the Cornucopia, following the shallow stream to the centre of the arena, hoping she could replenish her food stocks. The boy's pack that Viktor had given her ran out a day ago, and now she was running on pure adrenaline. Four days into the Games, 11 remained. The pack ran by that vicious French girl murdered another 4, with two dying later from a lack of food. Hermione reached the outskirts of the pedestal circle and saw the pack picking over the huge pile of survival goods themselves. Hermione couldn't get near the place without returning to Hogwarts in a body bag. She climbed up a tree and settled down, ignoring the protesting of her stomach. Hours passed when the pack finally left, bogged down by huge bags of food, tents and spells. Hermione seized her chance to run in and grab what she can when she realised that not everyone had left. One boy was still trying to hoist his bag up onto his small shoulders when Hermione's spell hit him square in the chest, and he was blasted into the side of the Cornucopia, the sound of his cracked skull echoing throughout. Hermione grabbed the backpack and began to run towards the trees.

Hermione saw the silver sliver of light coming from the corner of her eye, and managed to stop just in time so the spell just missed her, creating a crater in the soft ground. When another spell shot for her, she was ready; her want in front of her, creating the pale barrier that would save her life. The spell may have been stopped by her shield charm, but she still felt the force of it, blowing her onto her back. Fleur sprinted towards her, dodging the spells Hermione was casting at her. Fleur was only a few meters away now, when Hermione shouted '_Glacius'_ causing the ground to be covered in a thin sheen of ice, causing her to lose her balance and allow Hermione to get up. Now on the offensive, Hermione's silencing spell hit Fleur in the throat, stopping any verbal attacks. '_Expelliarmus' _shouted Hermione, as the small red ball of sparks shot towards Fleur. The spell exploded in mid air and was consumed by the wall of fire that Fleur had conjured, melting the ice and blazing towards Hermione. Hermione's _Aguamenti _charm held the flames back briefly, before it was destroyed by the oncoming blaze. Turning, Hermione ran, the flames licking her ankles until she fell into the crater the first spell created. She ducked her head and hoped that the flames would fly over her. After a few minutes the flames dissipated, revealing Fleur at the top of the hole that would become Hermione's grave. Her hand rose, casting the spell that would snuff out Hermione forever. Hermione shut her eyes and heard the sound of heavy feet pounding the floor. She whispered a silent goodbye to Harry and Ron before the scream hit her ears.

Opening her eyes after what felt like years, she saw Fleur and Viktor scrambling on the floor, trying to reach their fallen wands. A swift and sharp kick to the chest sent Viktor rolling towards the crater. 'Run!' he screamed at this beautiful, and innocent girl, before pulling her up and pushing her towards the forest. Groggy and disorientated, Hermione stumbled towards the towering wood, turning back just in time to witness the bangs and flashes of the two deadliest competitors brutal fight. After a half hour of running, Hermione had to stop, and she climbed the nearest tree that could give her cover. Her head poked through the canopy to see the grand finale of Fleur and Viktor's fight, the streams of light blazing from each small figure, until, with a flourish, Viktor's wand flew from his hand, and with a ear splitting scream, Victor Krum, the famous Quidditch player, was struck in the chest by a bright green light. Hermione gasped as his cannon echoed through the arena, and the boy who had saved her life was wiped from the earth.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Potter Games: Chapter 6**

Three days had passed since Viktor had saved her, giving his life in the process, and Hermione was in the tent she had found in the pack she took from the cornucopia, covered with a disillusionment charm to prevent her being found. In the three days that had passed, the pool had fallen to just 4 people; Hermione, Fleur, a Durmstrang boy and a Beauxbaton girl. Spurred on by her victory over Viktor, Fleur had gone on a rampage, destroying anything in her way, trying to finally get out of the arena. Hermione sat with her head on her knees, trying to plan out what she was going to do next. She had plenty of food, enough water for at least another two weeks, and the tent had a well stocked Muggle bookcase, so she wasn't bored in the slightest as she read stories by C.S. Lewis and Charles Dickens. The boom of the cannon caught Hermione off guard, and when she poked her head out of the front, she saw that the other Beauxbaton girl had been killed. The slight rumble of the ground didn't catch Hermione's attention, before she turned her head, dived back into her tent, grabbed her wand and began to charge away from the oncoming rumble, leaving all of her possessions behind.

Trees flew alongside Hermione as she ran towards the only place that could offer her some safety, the Cornucopia. She heard a boy scream nearby, and heard his cannon boom throughout the sky, but Hermione refused to stop running from what was coming ever closer. After running straight for nearly 20 minutes, with the sound of mass scuttling pushing her on, she reached the clearing with the cornucopia in the middle. From the corner of her eye she saw Fleur running in the same direction as her, followed, just like Hermione, by a vast group of Acromantula. This brief distraction caused a 'small' spider to get a good grasp on Hermione's leg; the monster wrapping all eight, hairy legs around it, bringing her down. With a few feet before the rest of them reached her, she whipped out her wand, and sent a ball of blue flames along her leg, removing the creature that pulled her down and caving a line in the oncoming wave of spiders. Scrambling along the floor, she managed to get to her feet and took off, before nearly running straight into the cornucopia. Placing one foot onto the nearest groove, she pulled herself up, just out of the reach of the deadly monsters that were now swarming around the metal structure that would protect her. Hermione finally reached the top, but almost lost her balance as the first spider slammed itself into the side of the cornucopia in an attempt to destroy it.

Hermione's head was pulled back with incredible force. Fearing that one of the monstrous spiders had managed to climb onto the top, she reached for her wand before she was thrown backwards. Looking up, she saw Fleur standing over her, wand in hand, looking down at Hermione with pure venom. 'He could have chosen me, and we could have both got out of here. But _no_, he had to pick you, a pathetic little weakling with an absurd amount of luck. Well, you're luck is going to run out now little girl. Say hello to Viktor for me, he's probably saved you a place in hell.' Fleur spat, tears shining in her silver_y_-gray eyes. Taking advantage of her speech, Hermione threw her wand up, shouting '_Impedimenta'_ as she did so, knocking Fleur backwards and allowing herself to get up. Snarling, Fleur cried '_Stupefy' _which Hermione managed to deflect just in time, before pacing in a circle opposite Fleur, sizing each other up. '_Flagrate'_ screeched Fleur; pointing her wand sky-ward and moving it in a circular motion. Flames instantly sprung up around them both, trapping them in a blazing circle. Hermione's _Rictusemepra_ struck Fleur in the chest, causing her to double over in laughter, allowing Hermione to try to extinguish the flames. However, Fleur had cast her charm well, as the flames grew when Hermione's _Aguamenti _struck them, engulfing the duo in a flaming dome. Turning, Hermione saw Fleur begin to rise, the spell weakening as she regained her posture. '_Expelliarmus' _Hermione shouted, sending Fleur's wand flying out of the dome, clattering at the end of the cornucopia, the flames diminishing as it rolled towards the edge.

With fury in her eyes, Fleur pounced at Hermione, slamming her hard into the solid metal, her wand flying from her hand and landing opposite Fleur's. Flipping her over, Fleur began punching Hermione's already bloody face, causing bruises to bloom before her eyes. Writhing in pain, Hermione grabbed onto one of Fleur's fists and scraped her hand along her beautiful face, causing blood to flow freely. Fleur's head flew forward, slamming into her attackers, knocking Hermione down, before pinning her arms with her knees. Blinking blood out of her eyes, Hermione saw Fleur fumble with her trousers before removing the slim, leather belt and wrapping it around her hands, creating a tight band which she placed around Hermione's neck. Struggling like a fish out of water, Hermione couldn't get out of Fleur's trap; stars began to pop in front of her, until her leg swung back and her heel caught the joint behind Fleur's knee, causing her to jolt and loose her grip upon Hermione's arms, which let Hermione throw her off, causing her to stumble backwards. Spitting blood out of her mouth, Fleur stood up, snarling. She was about to strike again when a set of pincers sunk into her leg, just above her ankle. One of the monstrous spiders had managed to get close enough to the top to get a powerful grip onto Fleur, and began to pull her into the sea of huge, hairy bodies. Fleur fell to the floor, her fingernails dragging along the smooth metal surface, creating an unearthly noise, before; with a scream, she slammed to the ground and was instantly swarmed by the Acromantula. Her cannon boomed, and Hermione sunk to her knees amongst the cheers that were being played throughout the arena, horrified over what had happened, and yet, happy. Not because she had won, but that she was going to see her family, Ron and Harry and everyone she cared about again.


End file.
